Revenge for a Brother
by karebear001
Summary: Post Twilight, but AU. Kate AND Ziva are both there. Will be a crossover with a couple other shows. Totally TATE! Rating a caution for now.
1. Awake at Last

**Disclaimer: We totally don't own any of this stuff.**

**A/N: This story is the collaboration of the brilliant minds of Karen and Brittany.**

**A/N2: For the purposes of our story, Kate did not die in twilight, but the bullet skimmed her head and she's been in a coma ever since. Ziva still came and pretty much everything in season 3 actually happened, though we did make a few twists to the plot here and there. Also, unbeknownst to Gibbs and Ziva, Tony and Kate had been dating for about a year before twilight. This story will be a crossover between several other awesome crime shows, which will be introduced as they come.**

**Pairings: TATE! (duh), others TBA**

**Spoilers: anything's fair game (so if you're not up-to-date with all your crime shows and maybe some sitcoms too then we would recommend proceeding with caution.) most major spoilers will be from NCIS, and everything else is pretty minor. **

CHAPTER ONE -- AWAKE AT LAST 

It was a fairly quiet morning at NCIS; Gibbs was pounding his computer, McGee (who flinched at every pound) was inventing some new data processing program, Ziva was trying (however unsuccessfully) to make wise cracks, and Tony, well, no one really knew (or for that matter wanted to know) what Tony was doing.

The monotony was finally broken about an hour before lunch, in the form of Tony's cell phone ringing.

"DiNozzo here."

"Hello doctor."

At this point, everyone was watching Tony intently, trying to figure what was going on.

"Thanks doc, I'll be right there."

Without a word to anyone, Tony quickly grabbed his jacket and hurried to the elevator.

--AT BETHESDA NAVAL HOSPITAL--

As Tony reached the hospital, he quickly made his way up to the floor that he knew Kate's room was on. He rushed past the waiting rooms and nurses station, only slowing down when he finally reached the room where Kate had been held since May.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly entered the room, a smile reaching his face at the sight before his eyes.

Kate was awake, and smiling up at him.

"Hey Tony," her voice was weak and almost inaudible from not being used for such a long time.

For the first time in his life, Tony was speechless. He could hardly believe what was happening. His beautiful girlfriend (and co-worker), who he held so dearly and loved so much, was finally awake from the coma that had held her prisoner for the past six months. Tears started to well up in his eyes s he moved to sit next to her on the edge of her bed.

Kate looked at him with wide eyes, unsure of what his next move would be. Slowly he traced his fingers lightly across her face, his finger coming to rest on her lips.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again," he stated playfully, and instantly Kate knew that everything was going to be ok. She laughed lightly before reaching up to hug him tightly.

They stayed like that for a long time, before Tony finally pulled back slightly. He stared into her teary eyes and brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear before he finally spoke.

"I love you so much Kate. I've been so scared that you'd die these past few months. I don't know what I'd do if that happened."

"I love you too Tony, more than you'll ever know. And you don't have to be scared anymore, I'm fine now." Kate paused for a second, then perked up, "The doctor said I could go home next week too!"

Tony laughed, and then leaned in and kissed her. Moments later, they broke apart, and not a moment too soon, judging by the squeal that could be heard from the doorway.

"Kate! You're awake!" Abby bounded into the room and jumped up on Kate's bed to give her now-conscious friend a hug.

"Whoa, Abs, calm down a sec," Tony said as he easily lifted Abby off the bed and set her back down on the floor. "We've just got her back, and I for one, would like to keep it that way."

Abby calmed down just enough to apologize.

"Sorry Kate. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"That's ok Abs," Kate quickly replied, "You didn't hurt me. Tony's just in that mindset of…"

"An overprotective boyfriend." Abby finished, cutting her off. This was probably a good thing, as Gibbs took this moment to appear through the doorway.

"Kate. Nice to see you're back in the land of the living. Now, what's this I hear about an overprotective boyfriend?" Gibbs demanded as he entered.

Tony, in a rare stroke of brilliance, quickly replied, "Oh hey boss, Abby was just telling Kate about that guy Michael she was dating last month."

Kate and Abby both nodded in confirmation. Gibbs must have accepted this answer, because he moves on to another topic of conversation.

**A/N: Thanks for reading our story, so far anyways, now make us super-happy and press that little purpley button down there and leave some constructive criticism and reviews for us!**


	2. Home Time

Disclaimer- We definitely don't own any of this stuff.

A/N: We're terribly sorry that this chapter is so very late. Brittany and me have both been very busy with schoolwork and Christmas and new years and music concerts/rehearsals/exams and more schoolwork, so this chapter took a little bit longer than anticipated. Chapter 3, however, shouldn't be too far away. It's written and just needs to be typed and posted, which should be happening sometime this weekend. After that, we hope to be posting on a more regular basis, though with exams coming it's hard to say what's gunna happen. Also, thank you so much to all those of you who reviewed our last chapter. It's very much appreciated.

A/N2: We know that this is a little (ok, a lot) medically inaccurate, but please bear with us as this is not going to be the basis of the entire story. We just needed a quick and easy way to explain Kate's presence, with still allowing Ziva to come and the 3rd season to take place.

Karen and Brittany

Chapter 2 – Home Time

A week later, Tony found himself driving to the hospital to bring Kate home. He hoped that she didn't mind staying with him- he'd cancelled the lease on her apartment when she was shot, in order to avoid unnecessary costs and payments. They probably would be moving in together soon anyway, especially since Kate still needed a lot of help getting around. Pulling up to the hospital doors, Tony smiled as he thought of the 'small' surprise party that he had agreed to let Abby throw at their apartment.

When Tony arrived at Kate's room he found that she was already dressed and sitting on her bed, nervously wringing her hands in her lap. When she heard him come in, she looked up at him and smiled. Tony smiled back and walked up to her. He bent down and kissed her softly before taking her hands in his and sitting down next to her.

"You all ready to go babe?" Tony asked, sounding cheerful.

"The sooner the better!" she exclaimed. Tony laughed. He was so glad to have Kate back. He rose to his feet then carefully helped her to stand, as she was still a little unsteady on his feet. He guided her over to the wheelchair that the nurse had left for her, and then wheeled her out to his car.

The ride home was full of lively discussion, almost as if they hadn't missed out on the past six months together. As they arrived at Tony's apartment, Kate noticed some familiar cars scattered around the side streets and parking lots.

"Abby?" she asked, somewhat knowingly.

"Uh-huh," Tony replied with a smile. Nothing got past Kate. "Just don't tell her you knew, or she'll probably murder me." Kate laughed. It felt so good to be back.

Just then, they pulled into the parking lot of Tony's building. After parking, Tony quickly hopped out of the car and jogged around to the passenger's side to help Kate out. He placed his arm securely around her waist and helped her across the parking lot, careful to avoid the patches of ice that were forming in the chilly November weather.

When they reached the door to their apartment, Tony motioned for Kate to remain silent before unlocking the door. As they walked in, everyone jumped out yelling 'SURPRISE!' before coming to greet Kate.

Kate didn't see Tony for most of the party, which lasted all afternoon. After everyone had left, she wandered into the kitchen looking for him. What she saw left her speechless.

The table was set beautifully, with a large bouquet of red roses set in a vase in the centre of the table, in between two tall lit candles which were each surrounded by several other lit candles of various heights and sizes. Tony was placing dishes on the table full of different pastas and sauces. He turned around and smiled at her before pulling out her chair and motioning for her to sit down.

Dinner was full of pleasant conversation, after which Tony stopped Kate when she tried to start cleaning up.

"I'll do that later. Come sit with me in the living room." He said.

Kate gave him a questioning look before taking the hand that he offered her and sitting down next to him on the couch. They sat in silence for a moment until Tony finally took a deep breath and began what he had been waiting all day to say.

"Kate, our first year together has been amazing. Never in my life did I ever dream that I could be so happy, so much in love. And then, Ari Haswari came along. These past six months when you were in a coma were the hardest months of my life. Not knowing whether you would live or die, or if you did live, whether you would ever wake up…" Tony paused for a moment in an attempt to maintain his composure and regroup his thoughts. Kate squeezed his hand lightly, encouraging him to go on. "…I meant to do this on our one-year anniversary, but I never got that chance. I though about waiting 'till our two-year anniversary, but I just couldn't wait that long. Life is just too short. So, here goes." Tony took a deep breath before continuing. "Caitlin Todd, will you marry me?"

Kate, who was now on the verge of tears, smiled and nodded her head, "Yes."

Tony's face lit up into a bright smile as he pulled Kate into his arms, before picking her up and spinning her around. Suddenly, he froze and set Kate on the ground.

"Hang on a sec."

Kate's face wore a look of concern. "What is it?" she asked.

Tony smiled cheekily before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small box.

"Almost forgot this." He opened up the box and held it out to Kate, whose eyes popped open when she saw what was in it. Inside the box was a gold ring, with the biggest diamond setting on it that Kate had ever seen.

"Oh Tony…"

"Do you like it?" Tony questioned.

Tears threatened to spill from Kate's eyes as she looked up at him. "… it's beautiful."

Tony smiled and lifted the ring out of the box and slid it gently onto her left ring finger. Then, he looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her.

As Kate kissed him back several thoughts crossed through her mind, the most prominent one being that she couldn't wait to marry Tony, because everything just felt so right.

A/N: So, there it was. Sorry if the ending was a little weak, I wasn't really sure how to end it (not to mention math class probably isn't the greatest place to be writing). Anyways, please tell us what you thought. :D


	3. Lieutenant?

**A/N: I am so sorry this is late guys! I had to write up a job portfolio for careers, so I didn't have time to post it on the weekend. Anyways, this chapter is bringing our next crime show into the mix… Law and Order: Special Victims Unit. If you haven't seen the show, don't worry about it because all of this will tie in with the NCIS case. On to Chapter 3…**

Chapter 3

New York City

"What do we have?" Elliott Stabler asked his partner Olivia Benson.

"White female in her mid-twenties. Warner's doing the pre-lim as we speak."

The detectives ducked under the yellow crime scene tape and walked over to Melinda Warner, the special victims unit medical examiner.

Warner gave them the results of the preliminary examination "COD is asphyxiation due to strangulation. Judging by the ligature marks around her neck, it looks like she was strangled with a rope of some kind. There is extreme trauma to the genital area. I haven't done a rape kit yet, but it looks like she was raped with a foreign object."

"Do we have an ID?" Olivia asked. Elliott looked at his notes.

"Andrea Monroe. It's a Virginia driver's license. She's got a couple hundred dollars on her, and no credit cards are missing, so it looks like robbery wasn't a motive."

"What's that?" Olivia asked, pointing to something in the back of the wallet. Elliott took out the card that she was pointing to.

"It's a Navy ID card. Looks like our vic was a lieutenant."

**A/N: Again I am terribly sorry it took me so long to post this!**


	4. Back to work and off to NYC

A/N: Hey everyone! Our greatest apologies to you all over the lateness of this chapter. It's been written since, like, forever, but there just hasn't been the time to type it up. Now that school's back and stuff, the rest of the story should be (hopefully) updated fairly regularly, especially since several of the other chapters are already written. Thanks again for all your patience. – Karen and Brittany

Disclaimer: Once again, none of this belongs to either of us.

A/N2: Sorry if this chapter is a little bit confusing, it jumps around a bit in some places; just an advanced warning. Also, _italics_ indicate a character's thoughts or a flashback.

Chapter 4: Back to work, and off to NYC!

It had been three months since Kate and Tony's engagement, and Kate couldn't wait until the next day when she could return to work. Every day, while Tony had been at work, she had been stuck in physical therapy, slowly regaining her strength. Finally, her doctor had pronounced her fit for duty.

The next day, neither Kate nor Tony spoke the whole way to work until they were alone in the elevator. As they were about to reach the third floor, Tony suddenly reached out and hit the emergency stop button. He then turned towards Kate, who was staring intently at the floor.

"Hey," he said, putting his hands on her upper arms and turning her to face him. "You okay?"

Kate paused for a moment, before looking up at him with a slight smile tugging at her lips. "Ya. I'll be fine."

Tony pulled her into a hug, before capturing her lips in a kiss. They broke apart after a few moments, and then Kate reached over and started the elevator again. Shortly afterward the elevator made a loud 'ding', announcing its presence on the third floor. Tony reached over and took Kate's hand in his before stepping off the elevator.

As they got closer to the bullpen, Tony noticed that Ziva was already at work. He also noticed that another desk had been added in between his and Probie's; this was where Ziva was currently seated, having wanted to allow Kate to have her old desk back.

Ziva looked up from her work when she heard the elevator doors open. She saw Tony step off of the elevator, holding hands with a young brunette women. _That's odd._ Ziva thought. She thought. She'd been told by everyone, including Tony himself, that he usually gravitated towards blondes. She had always thought that this had been the reason why Tony had never shown any interest in a more-than-professional relationship with her. A pang of jealousy shot through her body as she thought back to the first time that she had ever asked Tony out. He had flat out refused, before making a quit exit. She remembered what Gibbs had said to her after Tony had left. _Don't worry about it. I doubt he would have ever even have gone out with Kate Todd, especially when he had known her only a couple of weeks._ Suddenly, a thought occurred to Ziva. This was probably Caitlin Todd that Tony was now with. She knew that Tony and Kate were close friends; maybe he just happened to arrive at the same time as her. She quickly dismissed the thought, however, when she remembered that Tony and this mystery woman were holding hands. Giving up, she had just turned her attention back to her work when the pair entered the bullpen.

"Good morning Ziva." Tony said cheerfully.

"Good morning Tony." She replied.

"Ziva, I'd like you to meet Special Agent Caitlin Todd. Kate, this is Officer Ziva David."

Kate extended her hand towards Ziva.

"Kate." Ziva shook her hand.

"Ziva."

"Nice to finally meet you Ziva." Kate said.

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Kate. You have no idea how much I've heard about you. Especially from this one here." Ziva said, indicating towards Tony.

Kate laughed.

"Nothing bad I hope?" She said, more to Tony than Ziva. Tony, however didn't have a chance to respond as at this very moment the elevator doors opened and out ran Abby. Tony managed to grab the Caff-Pow from her hand just before a squealing Abby jumped on Kate.

"It's so good to have you back," Abby said excitedly, "I haven't seen you in, like, forever!"

"Abby!" Kate managed to say amidst fits of laughter, "You saw me yesterday!"

"Ya," Abby sighed, "But playing hookie to come visit you at home just isn't the same as being able to see you every day at work."

"Wait a sec," Tony suddenly interrupted, "So when we got back from that scene last week with all that evidence for you and we couldn't find you anywhere, were you visiting Kate then too?"

"Yep!" Abby stated proudly.

"That's so not fair!" Tony exclaimed.

"What's not fair DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, startling Tony who had not noticed him standing right there.

"Nothing boss." Tony quickly replied.

"That's good," Gibbs stated, "'cause we got a case. Go home, pack your bags, and be back here in half an hour. That includes you too Abby. I'll be back in an hour. When I get back I expect to find you all here and ready to go, with all the information you can find on a Lieutenant Andrea Monroe." With that, Gibbs turned on his heel and walked off towards the elevator. They all stood there, momentarily stunned. Tony was the first one to regain his composure.

"Hey, Gibbs!" He called. Gibbs, who was in the process of stepping onto the elevator, called back,

"What now, DiNozzo?" Tony recognized the annoyance in his voice, so he kept his question short.

"Where are we going?" he asked nervously.

"New York City." Gibbs replied, just as the elevator doors closed.

10 minutes later, Tony and Kate were in their apartment, packing their bags for NYC.

"You sure you're up to going?" Tony asked Kate, "I mean, you only just got cleared for field duty."

Kate sighed. "I'll be fine Tony."

"Okay, okay." Tony replied. "I'm sorry."

Kate sighed again. "It's okay, Tony. I know you're just concerned, but I'll be fine, okay?"

Tony walked over to her. "Okay." He replied, barely audible, before pulling her into a hug. They stayed like that for a few minutes, until Tony suddenly pulled out.

"Hey, I wonder how Gibbs will divvy up the rooms this time."

Kate laughed. "He'll probably take a room to himself and stick the rest of us in another." Tony joined her laughter while nodding his head. This was going to be one fun trip.

As the group of agents walked into the room that McGee had reserved for them at the hotel, Kate smiled to herself as she realized that she had been probably been pretty close to accurate in her prediction of how they would arrange the rooms. This room had two queen beds, a pull-out couch and an armchair.

"Okay." Gibbs said. "I get one bed, and the rest of you can fight over who gets what as far as everything else goes."

Immediately, Tony ran over and claimed the other bed. As he sat back on one side, he patted the side next to him. "Care to join me, Katie, my dear?"

Kate and Abby both broke out in giggles at his choice of words and chosen method of diverting attention.

"Sure Tony," Kate said as she sat down next to him on the bed, "but on one condition."

"Name your price." Tony quickly stated, though a little worried about what to expect.

As Kate leaned in to whisper in Tony's ear he started to smile mischievously, so sure of what to expect. Kate rolled her eyes before whispering, "Bring up our bags from the truck." Tony's smile faded into a slight pout but he obliged, getting up from the bed and walking out the door.

Suddenly, the others realized they had been staring and quickly went back to their current orders of business.

"Okay," McGee said, "I'll sleep in the chair and you ladies can have the pull-out couch."

Abby and Ziva looked over at each other and shrugged, before walking over to the couch and working together to pull it out.

Later the night, after the lights were out, Ziva lay in bed thinking about the evening's events. Her last thoughts before drifting off to sleep were of how she wished Kate hadn't seemed quite so comfortable around Tony.

So that was chapter 4, the next one will be up and soon as we write it, but chapter 6 is already written so it shouldn't take too long. Don't forget to leave us a review :P


	5. Viva Las Vegas

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry this update is so late, but I (Brittany) have been very busy lately and haven't had much time to write. I figured I better post this now because a) what better time to post than the holidays? and b) Karen made me swear that I wouldn't go buy the second season of NCIS on DVD until I wrote and posted chapter 5, so I figured I better get to it! Just as a side note, Karen and I may not have too much time to post until February because we have exams coming up soon, but we'll try our best. Since we haven't updated in two months, I've posted chapter 5 and I'll post chapter 6 for you tomorrow ! (You lucky, lucky people!)

Disclaimer: As usual, nothing you recognize belongs to us, except the plot, because after all, if we owned all these shows, would we really be writing fanfiction?

A/N2: Oh and btw, this chapter is pulling in another of our favourite crime shows, CSI, into the mix. Enjoy, and don't forget to review please!

Chapter 5:

Gil Grissom walked down the hallway of the Las Vegas Crime Lab gathering his team as he went. As they all sat down around the table, he revealed that they had a lead on the eight serial murders that had been plaguing them for the past few months.

"What kind of a lead do we got Gris?" Warrick asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"We got a hit on a fingerprint from the fifth murder victim. It matches the victim of a homicide in New York."

"So what are we going to do, the case is obviously out of our jurisdiction," stated Sara with an air of disappointment in her voice.

"The only thing we can do Sara," said Catherine as she walked in, closing her cell phone, "go to New York!"

"But doesn't somebody have to stay here to take care of things?" Greg asked, suspicious that they might make him stay behind.

"Oh, somebody is staying behind Greg." Grissom said mysteriously with a smirk on his face.

"Who?"

"Ecklie." Grissom replied widening his smirk. "Since it's our case, the day and swing shifts will cover the graveyard shift timeslot, leaving us free to go to New York."

"So Gris, who does this fingerprint belong to?" Nick asked curiously.

"A navy lieutenant from Virginia named Andrea Monroe. She was found early yesterday morning, murdered in New York."

"But, shouldn't AFIS have kicked out results before now? If she's in the military, her prints should've been on file when the fifth murder took place." Sara pointed out.

"She joined the Navy after we finished running the prints off of Jane Doe #5, so the match didn't come up." Grissom replied, annoyed that no one had thought to run the print again after the fifth murder victim was found.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, so why don't we all start packing!" Greg exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to New York!"


	6. Introductions

A/N: Since we wrote this chapter last year, some of the jokes take place then, but as long as you saw the last season of NCIS, they should make sense. At one point in the chapter the investigators all go over their separate information, but we didn't include it as it's nothing you haven't already read.

Chapter 6

Early Wednesday morning, the SVU detectives were already hard at work investigating the homicide and likely rape of Lt. Monroe. Suddenly, they heard a commotion moving down the hallway.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

As the commotion continued, an older-looking man with a large coffee in hand, walked into the squadroom. As he quickly realized that the commotion could be heard from the room, he turned and yelled for quiet down the hallway in the general direction of the disturbance.

"Enough! Both of you!"

"But she started it boss!" a younger man said as he entered the room. A brunette woman who looked to be about the same age walked in behind him laughing. The older man walked over to the pair and slapped the younger man across the back of the head. Immediately the pair stopped their bickering and stood in silence. At that point, Captain Cragen went over to talk to the older man.

Elliot and Olivia exchanged mixed looks of amusement and confusion. just then, the captain called them all over for a round of introductions. As she walked over to meet the newcomers, Olivia noticed that they had been joined by three more people. The first woman looked fairly young, and fairly normal. The young man to her left looked nice enough, but nervous to be there.

It was the second young woman standing with them that had Olivia a little surprised. Despite the frigid weather, she was wearing a plaid mini skirt, and a black mini-tee. She had large, clunky combat boots on her feet. Around her neck and wrists were a variety of chains, bangles, and spiked collars. Her black hair was tied into two pigtails, and her pale face was made to look paler by the dark makeup she wore. In her hand was a large brightly coloured plastic cup, which she was drinking out of. Olivia snapped back to reality as the captain cleared his throat.

"Detectives Elliot Stabler, Olivia Benson, Fin Tutuola, and John Munch," Captain Cragen said, indicating each one as he spoke, "these are the NCIS agents who are here to help with the Monroe case. This is Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs," he pointed to the man with the salt and pepper hair. Gibbs just nodded his head. "This is his team," the captain finished, indicating that they should introduce themselves.

"Tony DiNozzo," the first young man said, stepping up to shake the detective's hands.

"Kate Todd," said the young woman who had been arguing with Tony in the hallway.

"Tim McGee," said the nervous-looking young man, as he stepped forward to greet each of the detectives."

The next young woman stepped forward. "I'm Ziva David," she stated calmly, a slight accent noticeable in her voice.

The gothic looking woman stepped forward. Whatever Olivia expected to hear from her, this was not it. "Abby Sciuto, forensics expert, at your service," she said, enthusiastically saluting with her left hand. She stood like that until Special Agent Gibbs stepped forward and spoke.

"Abs," he said simply, a hint of impatience mixed with mild amusement detectible in his tone.

"Sorry sir," she mumbled, looking down, and stepping back.

"What did I say about calling me sir, Abs?" Special Agent Gibbs asked her authoritatively.

"Not to do it," Abby replied.

"So…"

"Sorry ma'am." At this Special Agent Gibbs gave up, smiling and shaking his head as he stepped back. The other couldn't help but laugh at the situation.

Just then, another set of footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway towards them. A man with dark, grey-ish hair stepped into the squadroom.

"Here for the Monroe case, I presume?" Captain Cragen asked. The man nodded his head.

"Dr. Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab. The rest of my team should be here in a few hours."

Abby tilted her head to one side and asked curiously, "Why aren't they here with you? Weren't you guys all on the same flight?"

"No, I was in San Francisco on a conference when the call came in, so I flew here from the conference."

"Now that we've got everyone's travel arrangements sorted out," Captain Cragen said dryly with a hint of humour in his voice, "I'm Captain Cragen, Special Victims Unit. you just missed our round of introductions, so I'll let everyone introduce themselves while I go meet with the big bosses upstairs. When I get back, we'll get started." With that, he turned and left the crowd of investigators to the second round of introductions.

About fifteen minutes later, the captain returned. By then, everybody had already been filled in on what they had on the case. The captain spoke briefly to Gibbs and Grissom before addressing the crowd of investigators.

"Okay everybody, listen up. We just got a call. We've got another vic. Grab your gear, we're going to the scene. The CSI's will meet us there as soon as they land and check into the hotel."

Olivia watched the agent curiously as they gathered their gear. Kate and Tony, who had been caught quarrelling several times since their arrival, were standing side by side near the door. Tony was carrying Kate's bag as well as his own, and Kate was laughing at something Tony had said. Olivia wondered what was going on between the two of them, but her thought were interrupted by Elliot.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, picking up her jacket and notebook, and walking over to where Elliot was now waiting at the door.


End file.
